A Book with More than Words
by prettylittlepurple
Summary: It's seven years later, and both Aria and Ezra haven't moved on. What they don't know is they're a little closer than they think, when they discover they have been talking to each other through their favorite book. Rated T, mostly K ! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic, so please read and review and tell me what you think of the story and my writing! Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**-P**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Aria, Ezra, or Pretty Little Liars, or any of the places mentioned. I only own Louisa, and the random pen names Arriana Hempshire and Michael Fitzgerald. **

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria Montgomery wasn't one for crying over boys or broken hearts. Ever since she was a teenager, she was never the one being comforted by large tubs of Ben and Jerry's brought over by her friends, or soap opera reruns. Aria Montgomery was a fixer. She always new exactly how to deal with Mike when her parents almost split, or when Hanna had Caleb issues, or when Emily was dealing with Mya being sent away. Now, Aria sat lifeless on a wobbly stool at a local café on 22nd street, looking out into the busy city of New York, wondering what to do with herself, because _Aria_ was the one person Aria couldn't fix.

She tried writing, her normal heartbreak medicine, but gave up after realizing she could never put her feelings onto that page. Aria stared at the almost empty page, knowing that the draft of her second novel was due to her publisher in two weeks, and she had nothing. She shifted her position upright, and slid her notebook aside.

Aria listened intently to the rain lightly tapping the window behind her and sliding down to the earth below, jealous of the simplicity of a raindrops life. She always loved rainy days, and the gloomy feeling it brought to everyone around her. It made her feel like she didn't stand out, as sadness had overtaken her every day for the past seven years. From the day she ended it with the man she loved, and made the biggest mistake of her life. Drumming her fingers on the table, a nervous habit she realized was happening a lot lately, Aria thought of the life he was probably living now.

He probably has a trophy wife, tall and blonde and tan. Three things Aria was not, someone who she could never even compete with. He probably has a great, steady, well paying job. Aria was just an aspiring author, under the name Arriana Hempshire, who, although had a first novel show up on the New York Times best seller, now had a major block. He probably has beautiful kids. Aria could see it in her mind, two small, dark-haired, blue-eyed children, giggling in their fathers arms. Aria had only managed to obtain three boyfriends in the past seven years, with only one of them lasting more than six months. And then the worst thought, that Aria didn't want to believe, but knew was true; he probably hasn't even thought of her once.

Aria felt useless and broken. The man she spent the last half of a decade thinking about probably doesn't even remember her last name.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra Fitz, on the other hand, was not a fixer at all. He was more of a sit-and-mourn kind of man. And there he sat, looking out the fogged up window of a local bar on 22nd street, doing what he did best. Examining people passing on the busy streets of New York, Ezra slouched in his chair, trying to get ideas for his novel. He had been writing since he left Rosewood, and managed to get a book on the New York Times best sellers list, under the name Michael Fitzgerald, but just wasn't happy. Don't think he wasn't proud of his work, because he definitely was, he just felt like his life revolved around work all the time. Something was missing for him. That something was a young woman, named Aria.

Despite reality pushing him to move on, Ezra couldn't make himself take that step. He refused to try to forget her, knowing in his heart it was unfair to give up. He knew she was living in New York, and everyday he roamed the streets in hope of finding her. Ezra Fitz was a determined man.

He glanced out the frosty, rain-splattered window of the old bar, across the street to a tiny café. Examining the shop, he saw a woman, slouching on the stool, staring out, almost in the exact position Ezra himself was in. Ezra could tell this woman was beautiful, despite the fact he couldn't completely see her face because of the foggy glass and dark purple writing on the window before her, advertising the café. The way her long, brown hair curled around her face. The way her sundress hung loosely on her petite frame. He wondered what her story was. Ezra noticed the woman shifted, grabbing something from the table she was at, and headed out the door.

He tried to catch a glimpse of the mystery woman's face as she walked out into the busy streets, but a large truck soon blocked his view, and by the time it passed she was already around the corner.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Everyday for the last year, Aria came to the old bookstore on the corner of 7th street. Reading was her second passion, just after writing. She loved the infinite amount of stories surrounding her, the ability to be devoured in a world other than her own. A world that sometimes held more opportunities, and more happiness.

"Hello Aria, it's nice to see you again!" the friendly store clerk Louisa, who she'd grown to know very well, greeted her.

Aria purchased a vanilla latte from the small cart in the corner of the bookstore, and made her way upstairs. Hardly ever did Aria see anyone in the upper level of the bookstore, for it housed very old or less popular books among the cities readers. Aria, being the sore thumb she was, loved the upper floor.

She made her way over to a torn, leather chair, in a secluded section of the shop, and picked up the same tattered copy of _To Kill a Mocking Bird_ she had been reading for the past couple of months. Aria didn't care how many times she had read the story, it was still her favorite. Aria slumped down in the chair, settling into its familiar imprint, and after setting her coffee down on the table beside her, entered her own secret world. Her escape.

Aria always found herself writing notes in the margins, or underlining things. She liked to continue her thoughts onto the page in her loopy cursive, so she could go back to them later. She knew that no one would mind, because she doubted anyone had picked up this book in years. The only person she ever saw on this floor was a dark haired man, twice, whose face escaped her because he always seemed to be going down the stairs just as she took the opposite staircase up.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV.<p>

After another drink, or two, Ezra made his was out of the bar, getting shot in the head with a few heavy drops of rain dripping from the balcony above. He made his was down to 7th street, into the bookstore on the corner, getting drenched in the process. Just as he entered, he passed a small dark haired woman leaving, unable to see her face because of the umbrella she was struggling to hold on to. He had swore he had heard the faint sound of Aria's name and goodbye being arranged in a sentence, but pushed the thought away, knowing it was all in his head.

"Good morning Ezra! How are you?" the young bookstore clerk Louisa said a little too eagerly. She had always had a crush on Ezra, which he was aware of, and coming in the shop everyday day didn't exactly disappoint her. "Good, thanks Louisa" he said, lacking the enthusiasm she had, and continued straight up the stairs. Ezra found his was over to the leather chair he came to everyday, and pulled _To Kill a Mocking Bird_, his favorite book, from the shelf next to it. As he sat down, noticing the chair was warm, and had a familiar smell of a vanilla latte and perfume. He brushed it off, and cracked open the novel, eager to enter his own world.

As he continued to read, he noticed more and more notes scribbled on the margins in a loopy cursive. It was a girl, for sure. Although one of the notes caught his eye:

_It was a trade, Mr. Yule would of killed these kids, Boo Radely saved them. Atticus was still feeling guilty over Tom Robinson, so he offered Jem to take Boo's place. Almost like a sacrifice._

This was something Ezra did _not_ agree with. Surprised by his unusually spontaneous and daring actions, (for Ezra) he quickly grabbed his black pen lying in his shirt pocket, and in his own sloppy hand writing, wrote underneath her note:

_Too bad Jem was unconscious; do you think he might have had a different opinion?_

Ezra continued to reply to her unintended assumptions, feeling good about himself for stating his opinion. It brought him back a rush of unwanted memories though. Memories of Aria. As they sat in his apartment, cross legged on the floor, facing each other, they discussed, (fought) over their drastically different views of their favorite book. But this constant bickering did not make him love her any less. It made him love her more. He loved listening to her sides and views of the story, ones he hadn't even thought of. He loved how she could dig deeper into the novel than anyone he had ever witnessed. He loved her constantly running mind that spat out her arguments like an erupting volcano. Because in the end, nothing really mattered when talking about the book. Nothing changed their feelings about each other.

Ezra decided to leave, after reading and writing well over an hour. This time though, he was excited, that maybe when he came back, there would be more little loopy cursive in the margins, and he was correct, though he never expected who exactly was the writer.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

The following day, Aria followed her same daily routine, she took a cab to the café, and after walked to the book store, and up the stairs to her reading nook. But this time, when Aria sat down and opened her favorite novel, there was a very familiar handwriting on the pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I hoped you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how people like my writing and story so far, and I'll update soon if people like it! Thanks!<strong>

**xoxo**

**-P  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up! Thanks sooo much for the great reviews of chapter one! Please read and review! It's gonna be a few days until chapter 3, sorry! I'm at camp for the next week!But I can still use the computer so I'll finish as fast as I can!**

**Also, betheeheartsPLL was wondering how they broke up, and I didn't know exactly how to fit it in the story, so I'm telling you here! It's pretty simple, Aria was still mad at Ezra for not telling her about Jackie, and he left for Hollis, but Aria didn't run into his arms and kiss him, haha, so they never spoke again, and kind of drifted apart, but never forgot each other. Aria went to NYU the next year and graduated with a degree for creative writing also.**

**xoxo **

**-P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own Aria, Ezra, or Pretty Little Liars, or any of the places mentioned. I only own Louisa, and the random pen names Arriana Hempshire and Michael Fitzgerald.**

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

All throughout her life, Aria Montgomery had grown to never trust anyone. This could be easily accepted though, in the eyes of anyone who knew a thing about her life. The fact that her father cheated on her mom, and that Noel and Hanna betrayed her, almost exposing her not-quite-legal relationship. And, of course, that her boyfriend was working in the same building with his own ex-fiancé, who no doubt still lingered with feelings towards him, a fact he failed to tell her. It was obviously one of her major weaknesses, but also, Aria also looked at it as her own personal protection. Aria's inability to let her life be open to everyone she came in contact with caused her to not get hurt by anyone. She relied on it, like a cushion to the blows of the entire world.

And that is why Aria failed to trust her own self when she opened _To Kill a Mocking Bird,_ and was bombarded with something she had never expected.

Her mouth hung slightly open in awe, while her eyes examined the very familiar dark, messy handwriting. She brushed her hand slightly over the page, feeling the indent of the pen on the paper, clarifying that what she saw was indeed real, and not her imagination. She flipped the page, to find a similar ink mark, and flipped and flipped and flipped until she was out of pages and her fingers were moist and sore. Every page had the same dark writing. And that's when the protective "no-trusting airbag" blew up in her face, as if her mind knew she crashed into some unwanted territory. It screamed at her: _**No. This is all in your head Aria. Think for a minute. Why in the world would you even suspect it was **_**him**_**? No.**_

And Aria believed herself, because she had no reason not to.

There were eight millionpeople living in this city, and it was absurd to think it was _him. _And that was left with that. Aria, although not very experienced in the field of forgetting things, left this thought alone, pushing it to the far back corner of her mind, hoping to not come across it again. And that was that.

Curiously, Aria began to read and examine the actual context of and scribbles, realizing they were _not_ just thoughts. Some were arguments. Aria was the kind of girl that cherished being right, and was not fond of others disagreeing with her, which many people found as a very offensive quality in the girl. She remembered all the times she had exploded with rage in English class, determined to set people with other views straight. Most of the time, the "people" actually just being one person named Ez-

Aria caught herself before going any farther, knowing memories would be brought along if she had finished.

A particular entry caught her eye, focusing on Atticus's hypocrisy in the novel. Beginning with her own comment, she read:

_It was a trade, Mr. Yule would of killed these kids, Boo Radely saved them. Atticus was still feeling guilty over Tom Robinson, so he offered Jem to take Boo's place. Almost like a sacrifice._

Continuing down to the opposing view, with a slight frown on her rose colored lips, she scanned the sloppy letters:

_**Too bad Jem was unconscious; do you think he might have had a different opinion?**_

Aria was interested yet annoyed. She quickly shot back her opinion.

_No Jem would have said yes. He was brought up right._

Her words were hard and cold, and Aria grinned, satisfied, knowing her point was brought across clearly.

Continuing to study and reply to the notes, Aria's interest in the author grew greater and greater. The man was with out a doubt very intelligent. No average New Yorker contained these captivating and original thoughts, let alone actually went to the upper level of the book store. She was intrigued by his obvious love for the novel, also, acknowledging it was not the quick, easy read, popular these days.

In the back of her mind, Aria hoped the mystery man was the same man she had caught a glimpse of a few times as he shuffled down the staircase of the bookstore. She knew she had never _actually _seen his face, but she imagined him quite handsome. She imagined the face of his tall, robust frame, with piercing blue eyes that crinkled in the corners, and a head topped with lots of dark curls. She knew exactly who she was imagining though, and mentally punished herself for doing so.

Aria confused and in need of advice, sprung up from her chair, the novel falling off of her lap, and dashed down the steps to the counter, where Louisa sat, consumed in a text.

"Louisa!" Aria called, out of breathe, slapping her hand down on the counter, making Louisa slightly jump.

"What Aria?" she asked worried, believing some actual emergency had occurred.

"I need your help. I need advice!" Aria shot back quickly.

"Shoot" Louisa said, with her cheek resting heavily on her hand, suddenly less interested.

"If I broke the heart of the man I loved and left him seven years ago, and still loved him for seven years, hoping he would show up in my life again, would it be horrible to say I wanted to move on?" She panted, failing to take a breath.

"Well, what are you afraid of?" Louisa asked, now generally curious knowing it was "boy drama," an area she had much experience in.

"That things will change. That I will lose, because I gave up on the man I was determined to find again." Aria croaked, her voice cracking mid-sentence, while fresh tears filled the brim of her eyes.

"Aria," Louisa said in a more comforting tone, reaching across the counter to hold her arm, "it's human nature to try to hold on to things." She paused, trying to choose the right words for what she was about to say. "But sometimes you can only hold on for so long, before your fingers start to slip, and you just want to fall. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Aria nodded. "I think so." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and smile slowly forming on her face. She knew what she had to do, and Aria loved to be right, so she was going to go through with it.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra Fitz had a mind set in stone. When he wanted something, little could stop him. And now, he wanted to be at the bookstore. Ezra had waited restlessly in and meeting with his publisher, clicking his pen to pass the time, a habit that didn't please the others attending the meeting. He continued to shift anxiously in his large wooden chair, head flooding with thoughts that rarely had anything to do with what his publisher was saying, until the meeting was finally dismissed.

Rushing down the steps, Ezra tripped a few times, slowing his pace slightly, realizing the bookstore wasn't packing up and moving out of town.

Ezra learned throughout his many experiences to never expect things. He kept his hopes and expectations low, and much like Aria, it was also his personal protection. After being abandoned by the only two girlfriends he had ever loved, Ezra felt he needed to stop expecting people were going to stay in his life. He stopped hoping for things he knew were not definite.

This warning kicked in right when Ezra was about to cross the street over to the bookstore. He thought of the book, sitting in the small wooden bookcase next to the chair. He imagined added loopy cursive throughout the pages, but his thoughts were followed by another image. Nothing more was written. The pages were untouched, and exactly the same as they were the previous day.

But Ezra's eagerness overthrew his feelings as he walked across the street, entering the shop. He swung open the door, causing the bells hanging above to chime quietly. The scent of literature and coffee filled the air, his favorite smell. After greeting Louisa, he climbed the creaking staircase and found his way over to the chair once again. The familiar warmth and smell of the seat brought hope to his mind, as he settled in, reaching for Harper Lee's classic in the small bookcase. To his surprise, the book was not there, in its normal home, between _War and Peace_ and _A Tale of Two Cities._

Slightly worried, Ezra looked around, to find the book strewn open on the floor as if it had been dropped.

She's been here, he thought to himself. Trying to keep his hopes down was difficult in this moment.

Ezra picked up the book and eagerly began reading, and to his delight, more loopy cursive was etched onto the pages. He read through many entries, enjoying the woman's ideas and views. She was harsh, no doubt, but Ezra liked the fact that she set her foot down when she wanted to be heard. He wasn't bothered by her somewhat sharp answers, and his interest grew.

This woman was a free thinker. He admired how she was stubbornly independent, and wouldn't let anyone tell her otherwise. Ezra found it bizarre how he could figure out so much about the woman from just her writing. He analyzed the lettering also; the way her pencil so lightly brushed the page and her words flowed artistically, dancing around the text.

Ezra secretly hoped it was the woman he had seen exiting the shop the day before. He imagined her dark brown curls, probably a book in hand. He appreciated her intellect and love of reading. Ezra never fell for the typical girls that seemed to fall for him throughout his life. He just wasn't attracted to the most likely fake blondes, who acted dumb, and loved to party. He wanted a woman who he could talk to for hours about literature, or who could entertain him with her love for writing. He wanted a woman like the 'mystery woman.'

A small part of the back of his mind told Ezra to not forget Aria, the girl who had motivated him to move to New York, begin writing, and who he had searched for what seemed like forever. But it was time for Ezra Fitz to move on, and that's exactly what he would do.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

For the next week, Aria continued to find new notes in the pages of the book, responding to her, to which she responded back. Her curiosity grew each day, as she gained respect for the man after reading his views of the story. And each day, her courage also grew. She had wanted to write five words on the pages for sometime. And that day finally came. Tuesday, another rainy afternoon, similar to the one she had experienced the week before, was the day. Taking out her pencil, she scribbled just one thing on opening page of the novel, and after that, she left.

_I'd like to meet you._

* * *

><p>Thanks guys! Hoped you liked it! Please review and if you have any suggestions, tell me! I'd love them! Also, I don't know ifhow I'm really going to continue the "pen-name" story line I was experimenting with, so if you have any suggestions about that, it would be appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I finally finished chapter 3! I've been really busy, sorry! But I just had an idea tonight so I worked until midnight finishing it! This chapter is going to probably aggravate some of you, so sorry in advance, haha, but don't worry too much, I'm a sucker for a happy ending! :) Anyway, chapter 4 will probably not be up until Monday, because I'm heading to the beach for the weekend! Sorry again! But it'll be good, I promise!**

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and suggestions also, I really appreciate it and it brings a smile to my face every time I read one, so thank you sooo much! -P**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Aria, Ezra, Ella, Byron, Mike, Rosewood or Pretty Little Liars, or any of the places mentioned. I only own Louisa, and the random pen names Arriana Hempshire and Michael Fitzgerald.**

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra was slightly taken aback as he read the five tiny words scribbled on the opening page, written daintily in pencil. He had almost missed the offer, as he normally flipped to the center of the book and made his way around, searching for more cursive. It wasn't until he noticed a small, crinkled fold in the corner that he curiously decided to flip there, disliking the adulterating bend in the page. And curiosity certainly did _not _kill the cat this time. Ezra carefully scrutinized the script, realizing what it was truly saying.

This woman wanted to meet him. In person.

Ezra jumped at the chance to finally meet the mystery woman, who had been on his mind he past few weeks. He was actually preparing to write what the woman had written verbatim, that day. Directly below her delicate words, he scrawled;

**I feel the same way. I know this great bistro on the corner of 13****th****, if you would like to meet there at 7 on Friday?**

He knew he was being somewhat brash in his statement, but he didn't want to let this chance pass him by. It was the chance to finally meet _her._

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria immediately flipped to the worn first page of _To Kill a Mocking Bird_ the following day, satisfied with what was written on the page. She instantly replied;

_Absolutely._

Aria never once in her life considered meeting a stranger, especially in the iffy city of New York. In high school, she had always been more mature than her classmates. She always made sure there was food on the table for Mike when Ella and Byron refused to come out of their rooms. She was the one holding Hanna's hair as she vomited into the toilet after drinking a _little _too much at a party. She was the good girl. Well except for the fact she was in a highly illegal relationship with her English teacher, but that's beside the point. She was never a risk-taker, and when replying to the offer, she felt a small rush of adrenaline. Her mind brought up the fact it was in a perfectly public place anyway, so what was the worst that could happen?

That same Thursday afternoon, Aria returned to her average-sized apartment located on the second floor of the building. Walking in, she plopped down on the large leather couch she had found at a local thrift shop, and looked around her dimly lit apartment,

Aria was a misfit. A bit of an odd ball. Very old-fashioned. Her apartment was not the usual sleek, modern, New York City theme that it bared when she first signed her lease. Her couch sat upon a large, multicolored oriental rug, whose edges had frayed and deteriorated over the years. Tapestries and abstract paintings hung on her deep maroon walls, which also displayed murals Aria tended to every once I a while. A dark, grained, wooden wardrobe with miss-matched knobs held her unique array of clothing. A wobbly easel held half-painted pictures and blank canvases, surrounded by a cluster of half-opened paints. Her large but old desk sat in the corner, scattered with hundreds of crinkled papers, spread out on the top and stuffed carelessly in the stuck drawers. And then there were the books. Novels of all shapes and sizes flooded her apartment, easily filling the multiple bookcases and shelves. Thin paperbacks lay in stacks at the foot of her bed, while a multitude of classics lined her kitchen counter, her table, and piled on the floor around her couch.

Aria sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed, continuing to write the draft of her novel. Although her complete story had not yet developed in her mind, the past few weeks spent in the bookstore slightly inspired her, giving her fresh ideas. It was the most she had written in days, and Aria refused to stop, worrying she might forget her ideas.

At 2:36 A.M., Aria's eyelids began to grow heavy. Satisfied with the five chapters she'd had completed, she started packing up her notebook and supplies, when she was interrupted by a phone call. Glancing at the caller ID, she noticed the source of the call was here parents. Confused about why her parents were calling at this time, but too tired to ponder her thoughts, Aria answered.

"Hello?" Aria sluggishly questioned.

"Aria!" Ella called, her tone sounding off.

"What's going on mom, it's like…" Aria yawned loudly, "3 A.M., could this wait until the morning?" Aria interrogated, making a note in her mind to start going to bed earlier.

"Aria, your brother…" Aria heard a muffled cry at the other end of the line. "Your brother's been in a horrible car accident. He's in the hospital, in critical condition."

Aria froze, her mind immediately traveling to Mike. He was a junior at Hollis Collage, still living in Rosewood. She was reminded how close they had become when Byron and Ella were separated. Sitting together in Aria's room, they'd order takeout the days where their dad refused to cook, and watching re-runs of _That Seventy's Show._ Tears began flooding her eyes, as they reached the brim and cascaded over, dragging mascara down her cheeks.

"M-mom, is he going to be okay? How did this happen! Is dad okay? Where's dad? How long had he been in the hospital? What did the doctor say?" Every thought in Aria's mind gushed out of her mouth and into the receiver.

"Aria, honey, I don't know. We just want you to come home while we all try to deal with this." Aria heard sniffle on the opposite end.

"Mom, tell Mike I love him and I'll be there soon. I'm coming home." Aria said her goodbyes to Ella, and began to immediately pack a small suitcase that she had stored under her bed, but never used. She grabbed a handful of random clothes lying in her wardrobe, and packed a few pairs of shoes that were lying on the rug. When she thought she had everything, she ran out of her apartment building, onto the busy New York sidewalk, where she caught a cab and headed to Rosewood.

Aria was forgetting one thing though. Not her phone, or her toothbrush, or anything like that for that matter. Aria, was forgetting her promise. She was forgetting that simple word of assurance she had written on the very first page of _To Kill a Mocking Bird _just yesterday, although it felt to her as though years had passed_._ The word addressed to unidentified man, who would be waiting eagerly to meet her that very night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading guys! I hope you liked it! Please review or leave suggestions, I love them and they mean a lot! -P<strong>

**P.S.- Who saw the last episode of PLL? I loved Ezria public, but I'm so scared for them! And with Jackie eying them, things can't be good! What are your guys thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY 4th of JULY! Anyway, here's chapter four! It's a bit Ezra heavy, because I didn't really feel like going completely in depth with mike's accident, so bear with me! I'd like to thank you also for the wonderful reviews, the mean so much to me, and I'm thrilled you guys like the story!**

**Sorry for the slow update, I was really busy, and also thinking about where I was going to take the story, but I figured that all out so they'll be a little more frequent, but note I am a pretty slow writer, haha, sorry!  
><strong>

***Also, before you read this chapter, you should know Ezra and Aria exchanged a little information about their love of the book whilst communicating through it, so that's hows he knows some things about her, nothing to personal though, like her name! :)  
><strong>

**I'm taking a big chance in this chapter, but know this: I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS! So don't get too upset while reading ;)**

**Enjoy! -P**

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV.<p>

Ezra attempted to comb his unruly curls. He looked in the mirror, straightening his striped red tie and buttoning his black vest, a piece of clothing he seemed grow a reputation for. Just a day before, the mystery woman he had talked to for the past month, had agreed to meet him.

The thought made Ezra's stomach churn.

Ezra Fitz, although never quite realizing it himself, was considered "good-looking." His boyish smile, bright blue eyes, and tall, muscular figure, all things he seemed to be clueless of, caused the eyes of many young girls to linger towards him when he was present. He wasn't oblivious though. He saw the way the girls in his various English classes looked at him. He knew he never had to go through that much trouble to find a date. And he was never nervous with girls.

Until now. And he didn't exactly know why.

Something about the mystery woman made him more excited than any time ever before. Ezra couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but he knew she was different. She read _To Kill a Mocking Bird _in her free time. It was her favorite novel. She was a bookstore regular. She was a writer. There was no lack in similarities there, and Ezra knew it, yet his mind kept drifting back to someone that he refused to let himself think about. And maybe this was exactly what he needed, a woman with all the qualities of _her_. Maybe it would help him move on, maybe it would bring opportunities. Maybe he would find another soul mate. But he stopped himself before he got too far. She could be a 65 year old woman with 12 grandchildren who just loved reading for all he knew. But something in the back of that crowded mind of his had a strong feeling it was that woman he saw few times in the bookstore on the desolate second floor.

That thought made his hands sweat and shake as he glared at his reflection, dragging the limp comb down his scalp.

Finally giving up on taming his hair, Ezra grabbed his coat from the small metal hook screwed onto the back of the door to his apartment, and headed out, jogging down the worn apartment building stairs.

Exiting the main doors of his apartment building, Ezra glanced at the brown, leather watch on his left wrist, a present from Aria given to him on his 24th birthday.

6:44.

He decided he could walk and still be slightly early, so he turned the corner and headed to the restaurant.

Ezra loved to walk in the city. It gave him time to think without anyone talking to him or questioning him about this or that. He loved the peacefulness and serenity his mind held when he was just another man in the crowd of thousands. Thoughts flooded and overflowed his mind as he continued to walk. He thought about her. He thought about what she might look like. He thought about if she would like him. He thought about what they would talk about. He thought about if they would see each other again. He thought about if he would still visit the bookstore. And his thoughts overtook him until the time he reached the small Bistro on 13th street.

He entered with five minutes to spare; the smell of olive oil and Scotch greeting him at the door. With a smile on his face, he walked up to the wooden podium where a small, brown-haired waitress stood, dressed in a black and white apron. Giving her his name, she seated him at a table for two near the window, overlooking the busy city streets. And Ezra sat there, fiddling with the small pepper shaker that sat on the waxy table, completely oblivious of what was to come.

* * *

><p>Aria 's POV<p>

Aria finally pulled up in front of her parent's house in Rosewood at 5:36 that Friday morning. The cab driver, clueless, had asked her what she was in town for, trying to make conversation during the long trip. Aria replied, to which the driver apologized and offered his condolences. Helping her with her bags, Aria paid the man and dragged her bulging suitcase across the side walk and up the two front steps of her house, harshly scratching the bottom of the bag. Aria opened the large, oak door, as a cool rush of damp morning air met her.

"Hello?" "Is anyone home..?" Aria exclaimed, as Byron made his way down the stairs towards her.

"Dad!" Aria ran to her dad and hugged him tightly, her tears pouring onto his shirt, and his chest muffling her cries.

_Later that day:_

Aria walked into room 209 in the intensive care hospital wing, to see her brother, broken and bleeding, on the bed before her. A mask lay on his face to help his breathing, two IV tubes were embedded into his skin, dark purple bruises ran along his hairline, and the entire left side of his body was wrapped in casts and bandages.

"Mike" she breathed out, almost inaudible. She slowly walked towards him, noticing her mother sitting in a gray hospital chair besides him, her head lying asleep on his body, tears dried on her cheeks.

Aria examined her brother. He still had not woken up, but she could see him slightly move in his sleep, which comforted her a bit. Pulling a chair across the tiled floor of the room, quietly, Aria sat down beside her mother, drifting away into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra waited, his foot tapping to the muted background music of the restaurant. He looked at the shiny plastic drink menu, reading the entire sheet front and back. Fiddling, Ezra rearranged the ketchup and salt and pepper shakers, pushing them around with the tips of his fingers.

He glanced at his watch; 7:25.

He looked around the restaurant, and out into the streets, examining everything he could, trying to keep his mind off of some unwelcome thoughts that wanted entrance. Ezra moved his hands to his lap, rotating his thumbs around each other, a habit he had developed since he moved to the city. It seemed to help calm his nerves.

And he waited. And waited. And waited.

The same waitress came up to him twice, asking him if he was ready to order, which he refused, explaining he was expecting someone. The waitress, looking slightly worried for Ezra, accepted his request and continued to serve the other tables.

Every time the miniature bells that hung above the doorway chimed, Ezra's head snapped up, his hopes slightly rising, only to be crushed again when he saw a yet another small family enter.

Running a hand through his hair, Ezra sat slumped in the seat. His head rested upon his palm and he continued to wait. Glancing at his watch once again, he examined where the small, pin shaped hands lied.

8:15.

He watched people thank the servers and argue over bills. He watched them pass him and exit the large, swinging double doors of the Bistro. He watched as their tables were cleared and scrubbed clean and sparkly, without a single trace of mess left. Ezra sometimes wished his life could be that easy. He wished he could just be wiped clean of all his mistakes, so he could start life with a fresh start. No mess. No past. _No memories ._And a break from this complicated concept called love.

He watched the sun drop lower and lower from the sky, as multifarious colors painted the horizon, until, finally, the darkness took over and the city streets glowed.

The waitress warily tapped him on the shoulder, awaking Ezra from his daze.

"Excuse me, sir…" she whispered cautiously, "The restaurant is closing in five minutes."

Startled, Ezra turned his head to look up at the young brunette. Her green eyes sagged a bit at the corners, and she seemed to be tired. Taking a glimpse at his watch, he was baffled when he saw where the hands landed.

10:24.

He had waited _all_ _night_ for her. And she never came.

"Oh, uh, sorry" Ezra scrambled for words as he quickly rose and headed towards the door, preparing to leave.

"I know how you feel." A quiet voice came from behind him.

Confused, Ezra turned once again.

"Waiting for someone who never comes, I mean," The waitress explained, resting her hand on the table. "When someone makes you a promise and leaves you sitting alone feeling like a loser." She carried on in her soft voice. "You refuse to believe it at first, coming up with different excuses in your head, but then your heart takes over and gives you a blow of the truth."

Ezra found himself staring at the girl. Everything she had just said was exactly what was running through his mind at the moment.

"Exactly" Ezra replied in his husky, yet sorrow-filled voice.

He studied the woman. She was no doubt pretty, with large green eyes, framed with thick brown lashes. Freckles scattered around her nose, and her pale skin contrasted well with her dark, wavy hair. She was petite, probably about a head shorter than Ezra, and his eyes followed her as she made her way over to the booth and sat down, and he did the same.

"I'm Sophie, by the way." She reached her hand across the small table, offering it to Ezra.

"Ezra" he replied, shaking her small hand firmly in his own larger one. He held it there slightly longer than normal, but noticed what he was doing and quickly pulled away.

"Listen, err.. Ezra, I have to clean the rest of these tables or my boss won't be very thrilled, but, do you maybe want to grab a coffee tomorrow, and just talk?" She spat out, realizing her impulsive request, and blushed, letting her hair hang slightly in her face.

"I'd actually really enjoy that." Ezra responded, interested in the girl standing before him.

After setting a time and place, they exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes.

Ezra exited the restaurant, looking back at Sophie, and he realized he felt genuinely happy for the first time in the past seven years.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I love you all for reviewing, so keep it up, they mean so much to me, and I also just love to hear your views on the TV show as well! I'll update soon, and it's getting good, so don't worry. Lets just say they might finally meet in the future...-P<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had an awesome 4th of July! So, this is chapter 5! Thank you again for the great reviews, it keeps me wanting to write knowing people are reading, and it just makes me happy, so keep it up! :)**

**Also, I'm warning you, I'm going to be gone from this Monday until Friday with no technology! :((( So I can't update, but please don't stop reading! I'll get another update between now and then, and I promise it will be good, because _there is a good chance of them meeting in the next chapter._ *Hint hint***

**Thanks so much! Enjoy! -P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Aria, Ezra, Ella, Byron, Mike or anyone else in the show and book Pretty Little Liars. I don't own Pretty Little Liars, or any of the places I mention including Rosewood. I only own Sophie, and the Bistro I created.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting at a tiny metal table outside of a small café, a dark haired man thought about how he ended where he was now. He glanced up from his coffee to see the reason, a petite brunette, crossing the crowded streets of the city, heading towards him. Her green eyes lit up when she saw him sitting there, and a wide smile crawled across her cherry red lips. The man stood up from his wobbly chair to greet her, and so their story began.<p>

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

"Ezra! I'm glad you came!" Sophie excitedly greeted him, while attempting to hug him, which turned into a slightly awkward embrace, as they both remembered they had barely met just yesterday.

"I wouldn't miss it" Ezra responded, studying the girl once again. She was wearing a dark green cardigan, with jeans and tall brown boots. Her brown hair was curled to frame her face, and she had on a bit too much makeup for a café visit. He made his way over to her chair, pulling it out, offering her to sit down. Taking his own seat, he remembered what was sitting on the table in front of him.

"Oh, um, I bought you a coffee.." He stated while sliding the steaming cup across the table with the tips of his fingers. "It's a vanilla latte" Ezra said almost too confidently, not once thinking about how not every girl has the same taste.

"Oh… um… thanks so much Ezra, but I'm more of basic coffee kind of girl… I'll just go in and order one, sorry!" Sorrow leaked from her lips as she looked at Ezra with forgiving eyes, and turned to walk into the café.

'How could I be so stupid,' Ezra contemplated. He sat there in deep thought wondering why in the world he would order her coffee if he just met her.

It was simple though.

It was Aria's coffee. The coffee he picked up for her every Saturday before she came over. The order cemented in his mind. The order he uttered to the café bistro completely unaware of what he was saying. Because it was so normal for him, as if had said it every day of his life.

Maybe moving on would be harder that he thought.

"Sorry again" Sophie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She continued to sit down and sip her new coffee, pushing the old one aside like it was nothing.

Pain struck Ezra's chest as the simple movement sunk into him. 'Aria' was being pushed aside for 'Sophie.' She was replacing her. New was replacing old.

For a reason Ezra could not grasp himself, he was bothered by this, but soon retaliated, punishing himself for his desperate thoughts of the past. He had to let go. He just had to.

There was no other option.

"So, Ezra, what do you do for a living?" Sophie asked eagerly, leaning into the table with her elbows pressed against the woven metal frame.

Once again, Ezra awoke from his thoughts, responding to Sophie's question, "I-I write." Ezra stuttered. "I mean, I'm an author. I have two books published, but under a pen-name," he explained.

Normally, when Ezra enlightened others with this bit of information, their curiosity and interest instantly grew, as they asked him many questions of his secret double life. Not Sophie.

"Oh, that's cool" She responded, a bit juvenile. "I'm in school for design, at Parsons. I work part time at the bistro to pay rent and I live with two other girls who go to the school so it's not that much of a hassle. I graduate in May, and after I'm looking at a job designing for a local boutique. Well, it's not definite yet, but I'm sure I can get it! ..." Ezra listened, zoning out a bit as Sophie droned on about her work as a designer, and her school, and her friends. She seemed to do most of the talking, as Ezra noticed, but he accepted it, not being one for explaining his complete personal life to someone he met yesterday.

Ezra became interested when she suddenly stopped her extensive speech and asked him a question.

"So, who were you waiting for last night… a date?" she curiously prodded, leaning even closer.

"Not exactly." And Ezra began to explain his story of the bookstore, _To Kill a Mocking Bird, _and the mystery woman.

As he continued, he found himself becoming more comfortable with the words coming out of his mouth, and more importantly, who was listening to them. Sophie had a changed into a completely different person than she was the minute before. She was not going on endlessly about her busy life. She was listening to Ezra. Genuinely listening. Something no one had done for Ezra in a long, long time, and he took note of that.

When he finished his rant, he looked up at Sophie, interest and sorrow growing in her deep green eyes.

"Well, I'm truly sorry Ezra. I really am. I understand what it feels like. Two weeks ago the same thing happened to me, and I ended up in the same position as you are now. I felt lost, unwanted, and just useless."She exclaimed, reaching across the small length of the table to lay her hand on his.

Things were moving fast, but for Ezra, fast was normal. He had proposed to Jackie spontaneously after a few months, he had made out with Aria in a bathroom bar the very first day he met her, and now he had growing feelings for a bistro waitress he encountered less than 24 hours before. Ezra began to think to himself how the past relationships he had ended in disaster, but he couldn't force himself to slow down. He had connected with someone, maybe not his soul mate, and maybe they didn't have many common interests or similarities, but someone had understood him for the first time in seven years, and this was a chance he was not going to let pass him by.

"Hey Sophie," he said looking up at her, "do you maybe want to grab dinner Monday night" Ezra asked impulsively, giving in to his haste.

"Absolutely." She responded with a smile.

It sounded familiar.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria began to pack up the clothes scattered around her old room, that was stripped free of any memories of her teenage years. The walls were painted over, the books were in her new home in the city, the pictures of friends were taken down long ago, and it now it was just a _room_. An empty room. Or so she thought.

She had begun to enjoy the familiar feeling of living in the house with her parents, with actual company, and was trying to delay returning to New York, although she knew it was necessary. Her publisher agreed to extend the date her draft was do, understanding the position Aria was in, but was still locked on her tail.

Mike had finally woken up late the night Aria had come home. At first, he could barely do anything, move, talk, and what not, but as the days grew on he began to turn into his old, playful self, even while restrained to a hospital bed.

And now Aria had to leave again. She had promised to visit often until Mike had completely healed, but she knew being away from the city for three days was really an eternity.

Aria sat her bulging suitcase on top of her bare mattress, attempting to zipper it shut while lying on top. She struggled as her body did nothing to help compress the over-packed bag. Dragging it back onto the floor, the mattress slid partly off of the bed revealing the treasured contents buried underneath.

Aria remembered it was her childhood hiding place, which she had neglected to clean out when she left for New York. There lied a few coins Aria had stolen from the couch cushions as a child, and a glittery pencil she had taken from Hannah in the seventh grade, along with other various 'treasures'. As she was beginning to push the mattress back into place, Aria noticed the curled corner of a photo still partly tucked under the heavy white mattress. Pulling it out, she crumbled among the blend of love, loss, and realization.

It was a picture of her and Ezra.

The one with bags over their heads. The only picture they had ever taken as a couple. The only memory she had to prove he was even real, yet she couldn't even see his face.

She stood frozen in her room, her dark green eyes studying the picture, as the monster of her heart was released and the painful memories consumed her.

"_Here, put that over your head" Aria said, reaching over a sleeping Ezra to give him his personalized brown paper bag._

_Opening his heavy eyelids, Ezra looked up at her from his sinking position on the couch and questioned, "Are you going to torture me 'cause I gave somebody else a ring? Aria seriously, it wasn't even a carat."_

_With a sigh escaping her lips, Aria explained her demands. "Get in the bag Mr. Fitz, we're taking a picture as a couple!"She said, playfully slapping him on the leg._

_Sitting up from Ezra's worn in leather couch, the pair both shuffled the crinkling paper bags over their heads, revealing the faces drawn on each, as Aria grabbed her cell phone from her purse, and reached out to snap the only picture they would ever take. She could feel his arm lying around her shoulder, hoping he would never let go. _

"_Are we done? I can't breathe" Ezra choked out jokingly._

_They both continued to slide the bags off of their heads, their eyes never leaving each other. Once both of the bags had been carelessly set aside, Ezra brushed a hair away from her cheek, and kissed her. And that would be the last time he kissed her for seven years._

Aria reentered the present when she heard a quiet knock on her door, followed by her mom entering.

"Hey sweetie, sorry to bother you, but your cabs going to be here in ten minutes, so get your things packed!" Ella informed her, studying the picture in her hand, she continued. "What's that?"

"Oh it's just an old picture of the girls I found under my mattress, nothing special!" She smiled as the lie so easily slithered through her lips. Aria was a girl who had slightly too much experience when it came to lying.

"Oh, ok! See you soon then." Ella said curelessly while leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Aria gripped the photo tightly to her chest, her damp palms making the photo curl in her hands even more, and then packed it safely in her suitcase under a few pieces of clothing. She knew this wasn't helping her new "moving on" goal, but she couldn't make herself throw it away. It contained too may memories she wouldn't dare let go. And so she remained stranded in her past, whilst the rest of the world continued to move forward.

_Monday afternoon: New York City._

Aria's cab pulled up to her tall apartment building, and she looked out of the tinted windows to the city surrounding her. She could see her face reflected in the smudged glass along with the buildings, and she knew she was home.

Entering her apartment, she glanced around, finding it exactly how she had left it. Her computer was lying dead, half opened on her bed, and clothes and books were strewn around the floor. Climbing on to her bed, her thoughts began to crawl back on track, and she resumed life as if she had never left in the first place.

She picked up her with story again as her thoughts returned, and she remembered the ideas that had sprung in her head at 2 a.m. last Thursday night. And as the ideas came back into her mind, Thursdays events tagged along with them.

And then it hit Aria, as if she was standing openly on a track unaware of the train charging towards her. Instantly, she was swallowed by the one thing she had forgotten on her trip back to Rosewood.

Her promise.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading guys! It means the world to me! Please review with thoughts and suggestions, I love them! -P<p>

P.S.-Did anyone see the promo for episode 5 with Aria and Ezra ad Jackie? Talk about awwwkward. And Jackie knows now, what do you think will happen? I'm scared for them D: ! Plus Jason's all up and interested in Aria now . . . eeep! Leave your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Well, I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out! I'm going to be away until Friday and I'm incredibly sorry to keep you hagig like this, so please don't stop reading!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is some drama! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews also, they keep me writing and are so nice! I also love hearing your guys's views on the show! :) Please enjoy reading and review, it means so much! Even any silent readers, I'd love to hear your opinion!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pretty Little Liars show or book. I only own Sophie and Louisa.**

* * *

><p>Love is a challenge. Love is task. And love is rare. Many people settle upon happiness with one another, but real love is difficult to find. Those who say they are in love may not be. Some may indeed share the feeling. But when two people are lucky enough to be its main target, love rarely misses, even under drastic circumstances.<p>

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria rarely let things pass her by. All throughout her life, she always needed to be up-to-date and informed with everything going on. Whether it was something to do with Allison, "A", her friends, or her family, Aria always knew, and never let pieces slip by.

And that's what bothered her the most.

She had forgotten the promise she had made to the man in the bookstore. She pondered on the thought that it might possibly be a sign. A sign that they were just not meant to meet. Why else would she forget something so important?

But a small piece of her mind knew that was far from the truth. She knew the similarities and connections she had with this man were rare. She knew she had only forgotten because of Mike's accident engulfing her entire mind. She knew she had probably hurt a man, who, last Friday night was sitting alone in the Bistro hopelessly awaiting her arrival. And she knew this was something she had to fix, because she knew this was no ordinary man.

Aria sat questioning exactly how her mind had come to these conclusions, but she decided her thoughts weren't going to help her problem.

Climbing off of the bed, Aria's foot landed on a soft pile of unpacked clothes lying scattered on the floor. Circling her apartment, she knew it begged to be cleaned, but Aria had something more important to do.

Walking the streets of New York City, Aria found herself walking into the familiar small bookstore. Accustomed to a greeting from Louisa, Aria became puzzled when the cheerful voice did not meet her at the door. Instead, she found a tired-looking Louisa, her head lying aimlessly on the metal cash register, with an aggravated look on her face. Passing it off as PMS, Aria continued to climb the stairs, neglecting to bother Louisa with her words.

And Aria had let another thing pass her by. Something that might have somewhat changed her future, but she failed to investigate. Louisa was simply mad because she had seen her crush having coffee with another woman. Louisa had seen Ezra with Sophie.

Aria, completely oblivious to this entire situation, headed to the bookshelf to try and clean up the mess she had created. She had no other way of communicating with the man, knowing they both seemed too naïve to offer to exchange phone-numbers. She had to communicate with him through a book. A lousy book.

Sitting herself in the musty leather chair, Aria found it was cold and rounded, as if it had been deserted for quite a while. It wasn't the cozy chair that always fit her shape, and smelled like a faint trace of cologne. No. It was a cold, hard, and unwelcoming chair, much like the cold, hard, and unwelcoming events about to enter Aria's life.

Opening the book, Aria found no traces of a question or just a simple statement from the man scratched onto the pages. The book was exactly how she had left it on Friday, and she knew her problem had grown worse.

On the front page, under her previous agreement, she scribbled the words:

_I'm sorry. Please let me explain._

Unsatisfied, Aria continued to scroll similar apologies onto dozens of the pages they had written on, hoping at least one would be see by eyes other than her own.

A light tapping on the windows turned into the heavy pounding of rain, as if millions of tiny marbles were being dropped from the gray canvas above. The gloominess overcame the city, as dark clouds rolled over the sky ahead. And the weather came and went, but for Aria, the darkness stayed well over a week.

And everyday for a week, Aria went back to the tattered, aging chair that sat in the corner of the second floor, scribbling apologies on the delicate pages. And every day for a week disappointment surrounded her mind once again.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Walking to his apartment, Ezra passed _it .It, _being the bookstore, of course. He hadn't gone back since Friday, and didn't plan too. He was afraid of the memories. Memories not only of the mystery woman, but also of the woman he loved. He was not exactly clear on why, but it reminded him of _her_ also. Just looking at it brought a rush of pain, of how yet another person left him in the dust.

But this was not the time to think of Aria or "mystery woman", and Ezra pressed the thoughts out of his head. This was a time to think of Sophie. He was meeting her tonight for dinner, an encounter he didn't faithfully know how to label. Was it a date? Was it just _dinner_? He gave up on his thoughts and guided them to a new topics; what to wear.

After deciding on a semi-formal sports jacket paired with a white button down and simple jeans, Ezra grabbed his wallet and cell-phone, walking to the curb, and attempted to flag down a cab. The inclement weather in the city initiated his decision to stray from his normal walking routine and hail a taxi.

The restaurant was crowded, but fortunately, Ezra, the scholar he was, had made reservations. Being seated at his table, Ezra glanced at his watch, recognizing he was five minutes early.

After a short amount of time, Ezra finally heard a familiar voice mixed with the quiet click of heels against the shiny tile floor.

Looking up, Ezra saw a small brunette, dressed in a simple tight red dress, heading in his direction.

"Sophie, it's great to see you!" Ezra listened to the greeting escape his mouth, standing up in the process.

"Ezraaa!" Sophie exclaimed, dragging out the a in his name while hugging him briefly.

Dinner went relatively smoothly, as the conversation flowed easily about work, school, friends, and hobbies, among other things. Ezra felt the connection grow slightly, as his comfort zone grew in the presence of the woman.

After paying the bill, the pair walked out together, slightly closer together than normal, in a comfortable silence. There hand brushed together multiple times. Sophie stopped and turned to face Ezra, lightly taking one of his hands in her own.

"Well, I better be going, my roommates are probably wondering where I am" Sophie explained, a shy laugh slipping out of her lips as she looked up at Ezra. "Thank you so much for tonight, I really enjoyed it."

Instead of replying with words, Ezra leaned in and kissed her.

Something was different though. No sparks went off in his mind when their lips touched. No fireworks exploded. No tingly feeling surged throughout his body. And for a reason he found completely inappropriate for the time being, he thought of Aria. He thought about how he always replied with a kiss, whether it was to agree with what she was saying, or just simply shut her up for being mad at him, which seemed to always change her mind. And he didn't even recognize he was within 10 feet of this woman.

Once Ezra realized how awful he was being to Sophie, thinking about his ex while kissing her, he punished himself and shut the thoughts out of his mind for good. He had found someone new that he liked, and that liked him back. All he knew was he was happier than he had been in a while.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria on the other hand, was not happy at all. On her way back from an emergency meeting with her publisher late that night, Aria was short on cash and was forced to walk home, the last thing she wanted to do. The last few heavy drops of rain pounded her head as the sky began to clear up. Aria's stormy attitude didn't seem to pass over as well though, and what she saw on her walk didn't exactly thrill her.

She passed by a local restaurant a block away from her apartment building, to see a man take a woman out on the street and kiss her. She couldn't bear to look closely, knowing she would probably break down, but a large monster of jealousy was released from inside of her. Why couldn't she let people into her life? Why couldn't she manage to fall in love with someone else? Why couldn't she make a relationship last? Why couldn't she just find a decent guy to hold her hand and kiss her? Why did she leave the love of her life? And why did she have to forget her promise, and let a perfectly good chance of moving on pass her by like the speeding wind?

Why her?

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra was beginning to let go of the past, something that he had been longing to do. Memories still lingered in his mind here and there, but he was almost always focused on the present. And the present was Sophie.

He had gone out with her every night that week, and was happy with their relationship. Ezra listened to Sophie, and Sophie listened to Ezra. Something they both needed in their lives. She was someone to talk to. Someone who cared for him. Someone who he enjoyed spending time with.

It was Friday when he first took her home to his apartment, which she immediately wanted to completely redecorate. He reiterated her words in his head:

"C'mon Ezra, you live in _New York City_, for God's sake! You can't be living in an apartment decorated like a _library_. You _need_ a fresh start. You _need_ modern, you _need_ future!" Ezra saw it in his head, the way her eyes glazed over and her hands were thrown in the air as if she was picturing all the things she could do with the space.

Ezra usually stood up for what he wanted, but decided Sophie's reasoning was probably smart, for reasons she didn't express. He needed to let go of the past, and maybe re-decorating his apartment would help him.

As the weeks progressed though, Ezra found himself less happy with his current state, and more content. He figured being content wasn't bad at all, but his heart knew he had been in love once, and this was definitely not it. Ezra didn't listen to his heart though, he focused on what his mind was saying. That he was content. That he wasn't lonely. That he had someone. But he began look at Sophie through a different pair of bright blue eyes.

He couldn't seem to find a single similarity between the pair. Sophie was a fashion designer. He would never have even thought he would ever date a fashion designer. He was more interested in literature. Something Sophie completely lacked. Every time he brought up a book, or his job as an author, Sophie would pass it by and continue to go on and on about how mismatching Ezra's vest was with his tie, or how he needed to get rid of the books in his apartment because they were an eye-sore.

But Ezra did nothing, because he'd rather be with someone than no one at all.

"So I was thinking we could grab dinner tonight and catch a movie? I'm dying to see Bridesmaids!" Sophie squealed through the phone, almost begging Ezra to accept.

It was probably the last movie he wanted to see, but Ezra, being Mr. Nice Guy, faked an excited voice and agreed. "Sure, Sophie, but I have to stop by the bookstore and pick up a book for my publisher, so can you meet me outside of it around 5?" This was a lie, and Ezra knew it. He actually did need to pick up a book, but it was for himself, something Sophie hated when he did, always telling him he had too many.

But he hadn't been to the bookstore in a month, and was slightly worried about what would come when he did.

Sophie eagerly agreed and hung up, a loud, monotone ring sounding in Ezra's ear.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Everyday, Aria had returned to the bookstore everyday, in hope there would be someone besides her self on the second floor. She camped there all day, writing her draft on her laptop, only leaving to grab lunch. And everyday when she left at closing time, disappointment overcame her, and the dark clouds resumed smugly hovering over her, wherever she fancied going.

It was three weeks since Mike's accident, and Aria still had not moved on. She was not sure what she was still trying to move on from, Ezra, or the chance she let pass by with the man in the bookstore, but she wouldn't give up. She was a strong-willed young women, and she wasn't about to watch all of her hard work quickly spiral down the drain.

She sat in the same chair that had been imprinted with her figure for the past weeks. A light chime of the tiny bells hanging from the door below her woke her from her daydream, as she heard the muffled sound of footsteps walk in. Louisa's voice set in just as Aria predicted, but she couldn't completely make out every word she was saying, a wonderful thing about living in the constantly loud city of New York. Something along the lines of:

"Hello…. haven't seen you…. 3 weeks… 2nd floor? Louisa chuckled.

So this person was a regular? She laughed slightly to herself, enjoying the fact that other people besides herself came to the bookstore everyday. She caught a few words that the deep voice replied:

"Hey… yeah… been busy….do you have… best seller…Arianna Hempshire…stock?"

Aria caught the last words loud and clear. She knew it wasn't her real name, but it's was like that instinct you have when you can always hear your own name in a crowd of people, even when you're not listening. Aria loved to know when people bought her book, as Louisa happily informed her each week of its climbing sales. She heard Sophie reply, a few footsteps, the ring of the cash register, and that was all. Curiously wanting to know who purchased her book, Aria crept quietly to the banister of the stairwell looking straight down out the door, to see the back of a dark haired man walking out.

The jingle of the bells continually rung through her ears as she froze on the top step. Thoughts flew through her mind and began to set themselves in their places. Three weeks. Second floor. Dark hair. Bookstore. It all seemed to fit together in Aria's mind, and she wondered why she didn't realize it sooner.

It was him. Not _him_, but, it was the mystery man. It was the man she had shared so much with, through a book. A book lying up upon a broken shelf on the second floor, next to a chair that had the permanent shape of Aria's body planted in it. A book that contained a broken promise. A book with more than words.

And he was out the door, now mixed into the 8 million people in the city. Aria sprinted down the stairs, passing a surprised Louisa who called out to Aria, but was cut off when she was already out the door.

She looked to the left and noticed the slightly taller brown haired head sticking out of the crowd. Aria's breathe was heavy with hope, and in between pants, she ran towards the man, yelling.

"Excuse me" "Sorry" She murmured, pushing through the crowd, and was met with many annoyed looks. "Wait! Please wait!" Aria screamed louder, as more and more people turned to look at her, wondering if they were the one being summoned by a crazy woman on the street.

And suddenly he turned around.

Aria emotions shot out like a cannon. First came confusion, followed by disbelief, memories, love, and realization, a painful blow to the heart with each new shot. She stood there, frozen in the crowd, staring at the man who had a woman wrapped around his arm, looking up at him with love and a hint of confusion.

The man stared back, his brilliant blue eyes wide.

"Ezra…" Aria breathed, letting the whole world escape her.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS! hope you liked it guys! see you in a week:(( please review! it means so much!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**DUN DUN DUN! Here it is guys! What you've all been waiting for! I'm sorry I was away for a week, so I decided to give you a gift i this chapter, but don't think it's over yet!**

**-P**

**disclaimer-I don't own anything Pretty Little Liars. I only own Sophie and Louisa.**

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Thousands of tiny thoughts overthrew Aria's mind, and she struggled to stand upright. There she was, staring into two brilliant blue eyes, owned by a man standing less than five feet from her. A man that was the mystery man. A man she had talked to through a book. A man that was her high school English teacher. A man who was her first and only love.

Her dry lips choked out his name once again, but this time it was less of a statement, and more of a question.

"Ezra?" Her words came out as a whisper, as her mind was still struggling to clarify if what she was seeing was real.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra stared dumbfounded at the woman before him. He was aware Sophie was enthusiastically wrapped around his arm, and hundreds of people were currently making their way around him, but didn't seem to see anything except the woman. He felt as if the entire city had disappeared, and they were the only two people left. His heart thumped out of his chest, his palms were damp, and he was at a loss for words.

The same piercing green eyes he had longed to see for 7 years looked curiously back at him. The same dark, curled hair, that he had brushed from her face so many times, lay smooth on her head. The same petite body he had held so close, stood limply in question, much like his own. The same sweet, pale skin that gave him a spark at every touch surrounded her. The same soft pink lips, that he had dreamed of kissing every night, spoke his name quietly.

"Ezra" The familiar soft voice flew from her lips to his ears. Time passed and the two remained frozen in a trance, staring into each others eyes as the rest of the city continued as if nothing was happening. He heard his name whispered once more, barely audible, and this time, questioning.

"A-Aria" Ezra managed to stammer out her name.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria found herself slowly stepping towards him, as if he were a ghost. She couldn't wrap he head around the fact that he was there. In front of her. Saying her name.

"Y-you're the, m-man, you're the man, i-in, the, b-b-bookstore? T-to k-kill a m-mockingbird? Aria could hardly spit out the words she was attempting to say. She watched Ezra's face change from confusion to surprise, knowing he had realized what she was trying to say. Her hands slightly shook in front of her.

She had waited seven years for this moment, and was about to let it all go.

Aria saw the pretty brunette flung on Ezra like a scarf. She was all over him. She had gorgeous green eyes and flowing brown hair, with tiny freckles dropped along the bridge of her nose. 'Were they in love?' 'Were they _married_?' 'Did they have _kids_?' Questions immediately scattered her brain like they always did, too quickly for her common sense to kick in. It made sense to her. 'Why wouldn't he find someone else?' 'Why wouldn't he move on?' 'Why would he waste seven years just to look for a high school girl he dated half a decade ago?' She couldn't trust him. And she couldn't trust herself. So Aria pivoted on the small heel of her boot.

And she began to walk away.

Tears began to fill her eyes to the brim, and one more thought would trigger the overflow, as she tried quickly to push through the crowd. She couldn't put herself through this pain. He was over her.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

She was the girl in the bookstore. She sat where he had sat everyday. They had talked. They had set a date to meet. And Ezra gave up on her. _For Sophie. _This was a moment where Ezra Fitz wished he could just punch himself in the face for his own stupidity. How could he not have known it was her. The way she scribbled so elegantly on the page. The way she spoke her mind and didn't let anyone change her opinion. The fact that she loved _To Kill a_ _Mockingbird_ as well. How she went into the bookstore everyday. How she was a writer. How she lived in New York City. It was like a giant puzzle and Ezra was handed every single piece, but just couldn't figure out how to put it together.

Well, he finished the puzzle now.

And then she walked away. He saw he girl of his dreams, his only love, begin to walk away. He watched as she turned into the crowd and struggled past them like a fish swimming upstream. And the worst part was, he knew exactly why; because he had this girl wrapped around him, basically screaming: "I'M HIS BOYFRIEND." He hated himself because he knew he was the source of her pain.

But this time, he wouldn't let her go again.

Ezra called out her name, and pushed through the crowd. He wouldn't let her go. He couldn't.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

The tears began to flow down her pale cheeks as Aria heard her name above all the noise of the city streets.

She kept walking.

She heard her name again, called from the same deep voice that had spoken it many times before. This time, it was closer though, almost right behind her.

She began to feel dizzy as the swarm of faces circled around her, and she still tried to push through the crowd. As she was about to break through an empty gap in between a small girl and a man in a suit, she felt someone catch her arm, and her heart stopped.

The hand was large and strong, wrapped around her thin wrist. And she knew the touch like no other. Not a single other soul caused her skin to feel sparks, or her heart to skip a beat, or her stomach to get butterflies, just with one touch.

She froze in his grip, attempting to decipher what events were to come. Slowly, she twisted her small body around to face him, still in his hand.

And then everything was a blur.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra couldn't control himself any longer. He forgot that he was in the middle of the street. He forgot that his girlfriend was standing ten feet behind him, curiously calling out his name. He forgot that the girl in his hands probably didn't want to be with him, based on her actions. But he let himself go, because Ezra Fitz was a determined man.

Her large eyes looked up at him, as he watched the river of tears take a stroll down her cheeks.

"Ezra…I-I can't…you…_her.." _Aria stammered while blubbery tears continued to glide flow down her cheeks and hit her lips.

Ezra hated to see her like this. This mess, that he caused. Her arms shook violently in his grip, and he could almost feel the pain surging through her body. Ezra was aware that what he was about to do could cost him a relationship with two people, but at this point, his heart was in full swing.

Instead og answering, Ezra took a small step towards her, and all too quickly crushed his lips against her. He moved his had from her arm in order to grip her face, pulling her closer.

The kiss began very forced, as if Ezra was trying to prove a point to the owner of the other pair of lips. He was slightly broken when she didn't move at first, but after a second, his hopes rose when she began kissing him back. He couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening, but he really didn't care. He was getting the kiss he waited seven years for, and wasn't about to stop.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

She didn't know if it was simply because he had caught her by surprise, but Aria Montgomery was kissing him back.

His lips were soft and just as gentle as she remembered which caused her body to melt into his. She never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Noticing Aria struggling to reach his lips, he wrapped his hands around the small of her back and lifted her up off the ground. He could feel her legs slightly grip the sides of his own, and he spun her around, never allowing a gap between their lips.

And with that one touch of the lips, every little memory of their relationship swamped his mind. He suddenly remembered the way her soft lips and hot breathe felt against his own. He remembered every night they had spent together holed up in his studio apartment, 3B. He remembered each ad every argument they had, and each and every time they made up with a kiss. And he didn't want to let go of those memories.

After a few moments, Ezra came slightly back to reality, setting her gently on the ground again. He pulled back slightly, just so their lips barely touched. He could feel the tears on his own cheeks transferred during the kiss. He just wanted her pain to end.

Hovering his lips over her, he whispered to the trembling girl before him, and attempt to calm her down.

"I never stopped loving you Aria." The words escaped his mouth so easily, as if they were rehearsed.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria stood, slightly calmer than she was before, looking up at the man she loved, who was saying he loved her as well. She could not fathom how the events of that day had happened, or how exactly everything came perfectly into place. Pressing a single soft kiss to his lips again, Aria smiled, and action that could fill anyone who witnessed it with joy.

She noticed many passer-bys happily watched the reunion, followed by a few congratulatory claps and the occasional whistle. To Aria and Ezra, everything was perfect.

But one thing was being forgotten. One thing who was standing there the whole time. One angry thing.

And _it's_ name was Sophie.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks soooo much for reading guys! And the great reviews, they mean so much to me! Please review, I want to see how you like this chapter and it means the world to me! Thanks again! -P<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys! Here comes a little drama! Next chapter has a lot of Ezria FLUFF and I'm already halfway through it, so keep reading! I had a lot of fun with it, so I hope you like it!**

**Also, I really want to just thank everyone who had read this and reviewed, I love you guys and your support means the world to me, and makes me want to keep on writing! I know you all hate Sophie and you guys make me laugh with your reviews towards her! :D don't worry too much though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aria, Ezra, Mike, or anything Pretty Little Liars (or To Kill a Mocking Bird) I only own Louisa and Sophie, and the pen names.**

* * *

><p><em>Happiness (adj.) - state of well-being characterized by emotions ranging from contentment to intense joy.<em>

_*or*_

_Happiness (adj.) - __the fuel to thrive and to flourish, and to leave this world in better shape than you found it. Whenever you feel energized and excited by new ideas. Whenever you feel at one with your surroundings, at peace. Whenever you feel playful, creative, or silly. Whenever you feel your soul stirred by the sheer beauty of existence. __**Whenever you feel connected to others and loved.**__ In short, you tap into it whenever positive emotions resonate within you._

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Happiness. For the past seven years, this was just a word to Aria Montgomery. A word she read on the pages of a book or typed on her computer keys. A completely desolate emotion, as if her mind decided one day to just dispose of it. For the past seven years, Aria's mind had been a desert, dry and lifeless. Nothing could survive. Nothing wanted to survive. And nothing did.

Occasional rainfall compensated the drought for sometime, but it was never enough. Nothing was ever enough. Aria's mind needed happiness; she needed a flood. And that's exactly what she got.

Genuinely smiling for the first time in a while, Aria descended from her toes onto he ground after placing another kiss on Ezra's lips. She was happy, but she knew their moment wouldn't last forever, and she had to come back to reality.

Like any other new territory she crashed into, Aria's trust issues set in, just as expected. She knew she loved Ezra. She knew she could _never_ let him go again, but everything was rushing past her all too fast for Aria to keep up. Aria was a girl of holding on, and despite her efforts, she couldn't force herself to forget the past. She knew she needed to say something.

"Ezra, I-I want to take things slow," she spat out, her eyes wandering anywhere but his, scared of his reaction. "I know you love me, and I definitely love you too… it's just that I can't just act like nothing ever happened. I can't just pick up where we left off and pretend I didn't spend seven years without you. I'm just too scared we'll end up just the same way we did and-" Ezra brought a hand up to her lips, and spoke with his own.

"Aria, I completely understand, don't worry. It's weird for me too, seeing you actually here, in person. I'd love to just have a fresh start, and maybe catch up." This wasn't completely the truth, for part of Ezra really wanted to begin with a makeup for all the kisses he missed in those seven years, but he would do anything to make Aria happy. And with that, he dropped his hand from her lips, turning completely.

A confused Aria stood looking at him spinning on the sidewalk, until Ezra faced her once again. Sticking out a hand to shake, Ezra began.

"Hello miss, I'm Ezra Fitz. It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady. Would you care to accompany me getting a coffee and a walk through the park?" Ezra said in a deep, playful voice, making Aria break out in giggles.

Shaking his large hand politely, Aria daintily replied, "Oh, why yes Ezra, I would love to take a stroll through the park, as long as you buy the coffee!" which made them both chuckle.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra loved how easily the pair re-connected. He was amazed by how effortlessly he could make her smile, something he knew the both of them hadn't expressed very often. Ezra was just… well, _giddy._ Like a little kid on Christmas morning. He could not stop beaming at the girl in front of him knowing she was his, even if they were taking things slow. He still had a difficult time comprehending how luck fell upon him so graciously, but he was more thankful than ever. He had his other half back.

"So shall w-" Ezra was stopped mid-sentence by a violent tap on the shoulder from behind. His stomach suddenly felt uneasy, as he was aware of exactly who was standing behind him, punishing himself for not remembering her earlier. Turning off to the side, Sophie was made visible to both Aria and Ezra. And the explosion began. _Boom_.

"WHAT do you think you're doing KISSING _**MY**_ BOYFRIEND?" Sophie questioned viciously, her eyes glaring directly at Aria, hand on hips.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria stood silently, suddenly remembering _that girl _wrapped around Ezra, who caused her to almost leave in the first place. Aria felt **terrible**. She hated knowing this was _her_ fault, that _she_ caused this girls anger and pain. She could feel a lump form in the back of her throat as her eyes became watery, her cheeks hot.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra stood, taken aback at Sophie's accusation, noticing the sadness form in Aria's eyes, which made him angrier.

"Sophie, don't you _dare_ talk to her like that." Ezra ordered in a harsh tone, clenching his jaw. Taking a breath, and slightly realizing her position, Ezra came to his senses and acted somewhat orderly. "Look, I'm sorry, it's complicated right now…but we can't be together anymore."

Aria's eyes widened at the statement, her lips unpeeling from each other, as if to object.

Sophie's face was a combination of rage and despair, and she questioned further.

"I-Is _this_ the girl who stood you up?" She probed contentiously, her pitch rising.

Ezra was surprised by her question, not quite knowing enough about the topic to answer it himself.

Aria chimed in, her voice still shaky. "Yes, that's m-me."

After examining both of their faces, Sophie turned back to Ezra again, with her chin up, waiting for him to say something.

"Sophie, I think you should leave." Ezra said very seriously, but with a hint of sorrow, acknowledging the pain Sophie was probably in. He didn't know himself, but he predicted he wouldn't exactly feel happy if his girlfriend ran up and kissed another guy right in front of him.

With an amused face, Sophie threw Aria a defiant look, hinting something along the lines of '_this isn't over,' _and turned on her high black heel to disappear into the crowd. Her hands never left her hips.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria's tear ducts were very occupied that day, as her eyes filled to the brim once again. She didn't want to be responsible for this mess. She loathed being the villain in this situation. Her supple emotions had been through so much one afternoon, she worried she might just break down.

Afraid to look up like a shy child, Aria's eyes stayed focused on the intricate design lining her shoes. Her study was soon interrupted.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

"Aria, I'm…I'm sorry. I know I screwed up your life in high school, and now I'm coming right back in and doing it again. But you have to understand, I didn't love Sophie. Ever. I used her as an excuse to feel something again, but she didn't make you feel the way you do, Aria. No one ever could." He could feel the tension lingering in the air between them, but tried to give her solace, feeling slightly better when she looked up from her disheveled position.

"Ezra, I'm not worried about you loving her or you loving me," Aria explained, her voice still cracking, "I just don't know if I can be with you knowing I destroyed a relationship and broke her heart.

Ezra gripped her face in his hands, receiving a rush from her hot skin. Forcing her to look at him, he spoke explicitly. "Aria, you didn't destroy our relationship. I didn't even enjoy it myself. And as for Sophie, I promise I will deal with her later and explain everything to her, if you promise to not blame yourself for anything. None of this is your fault."

A slight smile assured Aria acquiesced to Ezra's demands, and he continued in a lighter tone.

"Now, didn't we have a coffee date?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading guys! I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow night, which is pretty quick, so that's a first for me! Please review with your thoughts or suggestions, I love hearing them! -P<strong>

**Ps. Who can't wait for Tuesdays PLL? I heard there is a TON of EZZRAAA! YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This is chapter 9, it's a pretty fluffy chapter that i wanted to try, not exactly kissy kissy but yeah, haha just read!**

**I love you guys for reviewing it means the world to me and the more reviews i get i just want to write faster and faster, so keep it up! I love seeing your suggestions and talk about the show also! :D**

**Thanks again! Read and review please! -P**

**Discalimer: I don't own Aria, Ezra, Mike, or anything Pretty Little Liars, book or show. I only own Lousia, Sophie, and the pen names.**

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

The sinuous trails looped throughout central park, and Aria and Ezra walked, coffee in hand, in comfortable silence until they found a more secluded bench to rest on. Aria enjoyed examining the colors painted on all of the leaves and how the dropping sun laid a bright tint upon the world below it.

She watched Ezra as they sat on the bench, studying the slight changes in his appearance as he observed the spring sky. The corners of his eyes had a slight crinkle, a mark of his smiles. His eyes had grown slightly lighter, but the blue was still extremely vibrant. His hair was still the same dark shiny brown, but the curls were chopped off and neat, combed hair lay there instead.

He was 29 now. She was 23. And she loved how nothing seemed wrong with that.

Breaking the silence, Aria finally turned to Ezra beginning to explain. "So, I think I should probably tell you everything, knowing now that it involves you." And she began.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra listened as Aria explained her whole story, as he studied her carefully. He noticed her fragile body had stayed its same petite size. He large green eyes were slightly wider with age, and still magnificent. He porcelain skin still glowed, and contrasted with her deep brown hair, which was somewhat shorter then it was when she was was wearing a maroon lace dress under a cropped leather jacket, with two feathers stuck in her hair. She was unique, and wore what she wanted, another factor that contributed to Ezra's love for the woman.

He listened as she told him her life for the past seven years. When she moved to New York. How she had actually gone to the bookstore he went to everyday. How the two had talked, and how she had theories it was him, but didn't want to believe it. He informed her that he had seen her a few times, and always hoped it was actually her.

Aria explained about Mike's accident, and how she had to go back home to Rosewood for a while. This hurt Ezra the most, knowing he blamed her when it wasn't her fault. He knew if he hadn't jumped to conclusions, his whole life would have probably been a lot easier.

Ezra informed her about his life and about how he met Sophie, noticing the change in her expression. Whenever Sophie was brought up, anyone could see Aria still was taken over by guilt. Ezra always quickly changed the subject.

After what Ezra thought was the end of her copious explanation, Aria introduced one more topic.

"And today, the only reason I found you, is because I heard you… buying my book."

Spontaneous confusion rose in Ezra, as his eyes squinted in question.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria's stories flowed easily, as if she was talking to one of her best friends. Being a very secluded person, it felt good to just spit out everything she had been holding in.

After waiting a few seconds and realizing her inkling was not setting into Ezra, she gave up and told him.

"Hardly any people know this, except for my family and Louisa…" She trailed off, her eyes wandering to Ezra's plastic bag holding her book inside. "I'm Arianna Hempshire."

Ezra almost spit out coffee on Aria, as he realized what she had just said, which made Aria giggle while slowly taking the book out of his plastic bag.

"Ezra! Do you not believe me?" She choked out in between laughs.

"No no no! I believe you, I always knew you'd be a writer someday," He responded smoothly, causing a warm smile to grow on Aria's face. She loved how he remembered things about her.

Ezra continued, "It's just that, I'm Michael Fitzgerald."

"What?" Aria spat out, both surprised and delighted.

"Do _you_ not believe _me_? Ezra teased, repeating her earlier words.

Aria grinned at his mocking response, "small world, huh?" she said while scanning her mind for information of Ezra's hidden identity. She had read a few of his novels, both of which she thoroughly enjoyed. Their storylines slowly crept back into her mind, as questions also formed. Aria responded to his question with one of her own, in a more serious tone.

"Ezra, your books, were they about… you know… us?" Aria questioned, trying to seem as modest as possible. She recalled that both of his novels were about someone losing a large part of them, and spending the rest of their lives searching for it, but never quite regaining their lives back. Like a huge chunk was always missing, and they couldn't go on if they didn't have it back. None of them ended happily, which tore Aria's heart to shreds.

Ezra swallowed loudly, directing his eyes to the ground and then back up to Aria.

"I'm guessing you've read them?" To which Aria responded with a slow nod.

Sighing, Ezra continued. "It's the only thing I _could_ write about. All that was on my mind was you, and I guess that turned into writing. Please don't be angry…"

"Angry?" Aria repeated, surprised. "Ezra, I'm anything but angry!" She said, shifting her position so she was facing him directly. "I did the same."

At first, Ezra looked back at her quizzically, but soon noticed her eyeing her book once again.

"You might as well crack that thing open, it's the story of us." Aria informed him.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra smiled gently back at her. He recollected all that he had been through this day, and declared it as his best day this year. He really struggled to grasp how he had been so lucky. How someone out there decided to cut Ezra Fitz a break and bring Aria back to him. Whoever it was, he gratefully thanked.

Trying to lighten the mood, Aria reached into her purse to grab a pen, reaching for Ezra's copy of her book at the same time. Laying the thick novel down on the thin wooden planks fixed to the bench, she scribbled something.

A puzzled Ezra sat across from her, sipping his coffee, as he tried to decipher exactly what she was doing.

When Aria was finished, she flipped the book around and Ezra's eyes scanned the page, to find her signature scratched on the front.

"Now you have a signed copy, be careful with that, it's probably worth millions" She teased, a laugh rising and breaking through the wall of her lips.

"Well then, maybe I should sell it? I'm sure some collector would be very grateful." Ezra joked in a mocking voice, closing the book in his hands.

"Ezra!" A yell escaped her mouth, broken apart by short giggles. She hit him on the shoulder with the book she stole out of his hands.

"Ow!" Ezra gasped in fake pain, as his expression slowly transferred into mischief.

Aria noticed his changing façade and leapt up from the small bench, dashing to the path in a playful manor. Ezra caught up to her easily, his large strides overtaking her tiny steps. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in, tickling her until Aria gasped in uncontrollable laughter, begging him for mercy. Deciding it was time to retreat when her expression grew slightly more serious, he let Aria stand, his face lingering close to hers. Noticing their actions for the first time, the pair stepped back hastily, creating distance between them.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria loved the feel of Ezra's warm touch against her skin, but a small part in the back of her mind screamed; reminding her they were taking things slow. She felt as tension began to pile upon the heavy spring air, as Aria contemplated whether it was too soon to act like this. Well, of course it was too soon, it had been three hours, she thought, her-mind backing up the statement.

Things were rocky. Although she felt on top of the world with Ezra at one moment, Aria knew she could be broken in an instant, with just a simple reminder of the painful breakup, or heavy guilt that lay upon her small shoulders. She knew she had to steadily grow her relationship back with Ezra. Was this even a relationship? Were they just friends? More than friends? Aria had no idea what they were, but still knew she loved him. Aria concluded to herself it was just a _very_ complicated friend-relationship, if that made any sense at all.

Backing up a few steps, Aria looked away uncomfortably, knowing Ezra had felt the same feelings.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

It wasn't tense when he had kissed her, so why did he feel strain lingering between the two? It might be because he had caught her by surprise earlier, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Ezra figured it would take some time, for they both had suffered greatly for the past seven years. Laughing nervously, he glanced at her, and then out into the horizon again.

The sun was beginning to set and the sky transformed into a brilliant palette of pinks and reds. As he studied the combining colors, he felt a small, soft hand slip into his, where it fit perfectly.

He looked at Aria, astonished at her ability to completely obliterate any lingering tension. He always loved that she took things under her control, a skill he still struggled with himself.

They both walked a few moments in silence, taking in the pleasing sights surrounding them. Birds chirped quietly in the background and the sun finally sunk down below the horizon.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria halted and turned to Ezra, checking his watch in the process. Warmth filled her inside and a grin was painted across her face when she realized it was the one she'd given him a while back.

"Well, I should be going, it's getting late and I have a tight deadline for my novel" Aria explained, fiddling with her free hand, while contemplating how to say goodbye.

Ezra went safely for a handshake, which Aria laughed at, pulling him in for a hug. Her hand wrapped around his back, as his arms circled around her waist, slightly tense at first, but he soon relaxed. Pulling back, they quickly exchanged numbers and said there goodbyes for the day, both secretly hoping it wouldn't be long before they saw each other again.

Aria turned and began to follow the path back to the street, hiding her large grin from Ezra who watched her from behind.

"I love you" he called out with no trouble, surprised by the simplicity of it.

"I know" Aria giggled, looking back at him one last time, with eyes that implied she felt the same way. Sure , things were complicated, they were taking things slow and being with Ezra would be a struggle for Aria to get used to, but she was completely and undoubtedly in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading guys! Please review!I have a big thing to ask! I'm slightly stuck on where to head, I mean, I have a few ideas, but would anyone want to sort of help me or message privately so we could talk ideas! I don't know what we would call it but I would always credit you of course, I just feel I might need a little back up with ideas, but I definitely want to keep writing for you guys! Thanks again! -P<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, I've been at the beach! But here you go! I came up with something to do with my plot, that I'm going to introduce in the next chapter or two, so don't think it's all perfect from here! Thanks for all your suggestions anyways! This chapter is just mostly the building of their relationship, a little fluff here and there, but don't worry, big stuff coming!**

**Once again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love you for reading and I just love reading what you think! It makes me feel great so keep it up!**

**-P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Aria, Ezra or anything Pretty Little Liars related. I only own Sophie, Louisa, and Nadia.**

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra slumped at the cluttered wooden desk that sat in his dimly lit apartment, drumming his fingers along the edge of the recently purchased book lying in front of him. After reading the title, sudden realization fell upon him as his mind traveled back to teaching at Rosewood High School seven years ago, and then to a small book of poetry sitting on the bookshelf beside him, that had been untouched for years.

Grabbing the worn binding, Ezra flipped to the bookmarked page and quickly scanned the poem he had written for Aria, what seemed like forever ago. A certain line seemed to glow brightly on the yellowing pages, and his mind confirmed the match.

Finally the two pieces of the puzzle in his mind fit together with a click, as he glanced over to the title of the book once again.

"_Something Say it Smells Bad" _Ezra smirked at the gold lettering stamped into he simple cover; a jukebox. Enjoying the fact that he was the only person who would ever understand the true meaning, Ezra gracefully peeled open the cover pages. The fresh papers crinkled at a touch, and popped when he began to fold them over; a sound he never got tired of.

And he began reading the story of how he fell in love with Aria Montgomery.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria stared at her Blackberry sitting alone on the shiny table in front of her, the tiny flashing green light mocking her.

She had been contemplating whether to call Ezra for well over an hour. Every time she picked up her phone, something in her head would tell her not to. Was it too soon? Should she wait for him to call? Should she leave a message? Should she just text him? Deciding to go through with her last thought, Aria slid her phone towards her, and wrapped her thumb around the back, lifting it up.

The tiny keys clacked under her nails as she attempted to decide what to say, the delete key being stressed profusely.

After finally agreeing with one, Aria hit send. Her phone buzzed in conformation. Her head buzzed with thoughts. Her heart thumped.

Aria wondered why this was so hard for her. Her and Ezra were- well she didn't quite know what they were, but she just wanted to smooth out all of the bumps.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra was snapped out of his reading trance when he heard the slight buzzing of his phone in his jacket pocket, hanging on the rack across the room. Retrieving the device, he flipped it open to a message.

**Aria Montgomery- 3:56 PM: **_Hey Ezra, would you like to grab dinner tonight and maybe catch up a little more? _

Ezra was slightly surprised by her polite, to the point words, wondering if she still felt tension between the two. They were a couple, right? Were they? Did taking it slow mean just friends? Ezra failed to form an answer, and gave up with the question he had asked himself.

Quickly answering, Ezra texted back in agreement, offering a time and place.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria continued her intense staring battle with her phone, until a light 'ding' finally chimed, along with a smile.

Reading the reply, the smile grew wider upon her face, as the pixilated words on the tiny screen came together.

She would be meeting him at _Le Bernardin_ at seven thirty. Her nerves radiated the air.

She had never been nervous around Ezra before, so she continued to ask herself why her stomach dropped every time she came in contact with him. But she knew this is what she needed, a nice dinner, to flee the nerves.

After replying in agreement to Ezra's plans, Aria staggered over to her disheveled wardrobe, wrestling clothes from the drawers in a tug-o-war fashion.

An hour had passed, and clothes of many varieties lay strewn around Aria's apartment, masking the floor from existence. These were the times she wished Hanna hadn't moved to Paris, although she couldn't blame her friend for following her designer dreams.

Aria wasn't overly outgoing, and didn't gain masses of friends in an instant like some others. She was a bit shy, and a bit different. Working as a secret author didn't exactly open a lot of windows of opportunity for possible acquaintances, and she mostly relied on Louisa and her publisher Nadia, or phone calls to Hanna, Emily and Spencer, to get her by. Hopefully Ezra would be in her future.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra sat at the extravagantly decorated table for two on the balcony of the fancy seafood restaurant, as he awaited Aria's arrival, trying hard not to think about the last time he was in this position, although, he wasn't really one for forgetting the past.

Ezra had never been one to try to impress -the best he could do with Aria seven years ago was order some quality Chinese food and set his coffee table nicely- but he couldn't make up an excuse if you asked him why he had booked reservations at a five star restaurant for his first official date with Aria. He knew Aria wasn't really interested in price or the material world, but Ezra was a little too love struck.

The sky began to break up above him, as colors dripped from the sun. It reminded him of Aria. How beautifully the unique shades of the horizon connected to make an exquisite quilt in the sky.

A slight tapping on the wooden floor became louder, as a figure appeared before Ezra, removing him from his thoughts.

The girl was beautiful, and matched the sky. Her dark hair was curled around her face. A small black dress with lace embroidery clung to her body. Her eyes glowed. His eyes glowed as well.

"Aria" Ezra greeted her enthusiastically, as though he almost thought she wouldn't come. Rising from his chair, Ezra confidently took a step towards her and wrapped her into a light hug. He felt better being the one who pursued the hug this time. If there was any tension that lingered from yesterday, he felt sure it was gone. It just felt so right, holding her in his arms. It felt like nothing had ever changed, but he knew it had

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria stood enveloped in Ezra's arms. She thought to herself, if there was any place she could be in the world, this would be it. His cologne waded into her nose, as she breathed it in happily.

Dinner went smoothly, as the two shared amused looks when served the strange dishes of the high clas restaraunt. Something Aria didn't fully expect. But she was happy. She felt as though her goal to smooth the bumps in their road was progressing rather quickly, and feelings were slowly finding their place.

Walking out the door, Aria slid her arm around Ezra's, and curled close to him, attempting to muffle some of the cool breezes night held.

The pair walked arm in arm until they came to the street corner, where plans awaited to be made. It was only 8:30.

"Would you like to come back to my apartment?" Ezra spurted out with confidence, too lost in Aria's eyes to be aware of what he was saying.

She tripped over her feet, to be caught by a smirking Ezra. Aria was unprepared for what she heard, getting ready to maybe go to a movie or anything else she could imagine. But she liked his idea. Friends went to friend's apartments, right? Of course they did, Aria shook her head slightly.

"Sure" Aria's voice, lumpy with embarrassment, chimed sweetly.

Ezra slowly turned the brass handle, opening the door of his 15th story apartment. He held the heavy wooden door as Aria stepped in and smiled with enjoyment. Standing in the center of the room, the girl turned in circles on the heels of her shoes, studying the space. She felt comfortable.

The familiarity of the whole situation amazed her. Ezra had the same taste as he did seven years ago. Books piled around the room, old furniture sat upon the dark-washed floors, 90's band posters hung on the walls. It was, though, much larger.

Ezra noticed her confused expression as she looked at the new, spotless, white leather couch that lay distinctively in the center of the room. Sophie's first redecorating step. "I know, I know, it's a long story. I'm returning it." Ezra replied to her silent question with a chuckle, failing to mention Sophie at all. "So, what do you think?"

Aria looked at him, the corners of her lips turning up. "It's nice, I really like it. Thanks for asking me." Memories of the past hung over Aria, as she tried to separate what was happening now from what happened seven years ago. She remembered when Ezra first invited her to his old studio apartment, and how they uttered almost the exact conversation. This time, Aria didn't let the past haunt her though. She took it as a sign. That she was meant to be back with him. It was helping her grow.

She noticed the same rusting typewriter sitting on his desk, and smiled at the memories.

"Still have that paperweight, huh?" Aria laughed, a sound that radiated pure bliss.

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, while flashing her a brief smile.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Forty-five minutes and two empty bowls of ice cream later, Ezra found himself on the couch, with a tired Aria lightly leaning against him, as the two lazily watched "The Philadelphia Story" on low volume. They continued to talk sparingly through the movie, about various topics introduced in the time, Aria's voice weighed down with the burden of sleep.

Ezra felt like he was spending time with his best friend. He couldn't imagine he had found Aria just yesterday, because to him it felt like they had never been separated.

Ezra found he began to watch Aria more than the movie playing on the screen before him. He felt her head drop to his shoulder as her eyes fluttered closed with sleep. Her lips quivered occasionally, but she was perfectly still. Afraid to wake her, he pulled a blanket from the couch and laid it around her, and then continued to let sleep capture his own eyes. To Ezra Fitz, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

But, unlike Ezra Fitz's thoughts, everything wasn't perfect. Is love ever anyways? No, there was one very large bump left in their road together. One bump that may be too high to climb. One bump that refuses to be torn down.

Sophie.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Don't think I forgot about her! I know you don't like her, but I gotta make this interesting ;) Anyways, thanks so much for reading, it means the world to me! Please review, it makes me want to write faster, and I love hearing your opinions! -P<strong>

**p.s. I know this is kind of a stupid question, but I'm new to fanfic! :) So, when I click my doc manager thing, it says my chapters have a certain amount of days left. Like, this chapter will have 60, but the first one has 27. Does this mean they disappear? Does anyone know! I'll love you forever! :D  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**This is chapter 11 guys! I'm really happy with it and I worked hard on it, so I hope you enjoy! It's a little fluffy as well.**

**As always, thank you so much for the awesome review. They seriously blow me away, I love them, so please keep reviewing!**

**Also, thanks charley07,Madje Knotts, bite-me-im-irish and Allthingstv242 for clearing that question up for me! And there all saved so I'm good!**

**-P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aria, Ezra or anything Pretty little Liars. I do not own the movie titles I use either. I only own Sophie and Louisa.**

* * *

><p><em>Only time can tell.<em>

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra Fitz had a new task at hand; Aria. He was respectively proud of the fact he had achieved so much of his goal already. He knew it sounded a bit puerile to place Aria as a task, something he understood. It wasn't, though, a goal to win her over or get somewhere. It wasn't another thing he could check of his list. No. It was simply Ezra's goal to rid every bump in their road, and find his way back to the bliss filled past fate had gripped ever so tightly from him years ago. He had spent a majority of the week with Aria, which was accomplished mostly due to the fact that they were both authors who didn't have a very demanding schedule. They had taken walks in the park, eaten meals together, grabbed multiple coffees, and spent hours in Ezra's apartment, doing whatever they pleased. The pair was growing closer with time, and it was only time that could hold in its hand their future. Oh, how Ezra wished he could control it.

As the days proceeded, Ezra noticed the slight changes in Aria. She was no longer the quivering, insecure, past-stricken, guilt-filled woman he had met a week ago. She was the complete opposite. She was open, like she completely broke out of her cocoon, and spread her wings that had been wrapped up for so long. The sun had slithered through Aria's stormy atmosphere and life sprouted in the girl once again.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Ezra was almost right. Yes, Aria was filled with the many joys of love and happiness once again, but guilt still lay housed smug on Aria shoulders, invisible to the people around her. It was an avalanche. Bitter and hostile. Slowly piling up. When Aria was with Ezra, she was running hastily ahead, safely guarded from the guilt shaped snow. But every time she looked into the past, or heard the name, something triggered the disaster to increase, and it came storming close to Aria's feet, ready to devour her with one more mistake.

* * *

><p>Poor girl. If only she'd known no one can outrun an avalanche. You just have to be consumed by the monster and hope you'll resurface from its icy grip.<p>

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra and Aria were lying lazily on his newly exchanged dark leather couch, reading side by side. Aria had her knees scrunched to her body, and her tiny feet faced Ezra, whose drained head rested on the couch. He examined her, as her eyes rapidly scanned the pages of the book that lay uneven on her knees; one which he would bet money was not her first time reading it. Looking up at him, he returned his eyes to the pages of his own novel, as he pretended to read. He could feel her warm gaze on him now, with a smile plastered on her lips. His eyes focused on the words. His mind focused on the girl.

"Let's go out" Ezra heard her soft voice interrupt his 'reading' as he looked up from his fitted spot on the couch cushion.

"Ok.." Ezra attempted to come up with some place they had not already visited the past week, which left him with a slim amount of options. "We could go the cafe… or the park… or a new res-"

"The movies" She explained, interrupting the man lying in front of her, whose face was now as bright as her own. The pair had watched many classics sitting on the couch in front of Ezra's TV, but this would be the first time they saw one together, in an actual theater. Well, the first time without Aria's mom sitting exceptionally clueless besides them. He beamed a t the idea.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria sat in the passenger seat of Ezra's silver Acura, wondering why he ever bought a car in the first place. It looked untouched and still smelled 'new.' She laid her crossed legs on the spotless dashboard and looked out of the frosty window at Ezra who was attempting to open the apartment garage with his key, something he looked unfamiliar doing. His dark hair melted into the dark gray sky, weather she hadn't taken note of when she originally declared her idea. She watched as the massive ropes of clouds moved across the coal colored horizon, and the sun barely dripped through the gaps.

Ezra's door shut with a thump, blowing a small gust of cool air into the car, edging Aria out of her thoughts. With his boyish smile splashed all over his face, he slid his hand into its familiar place inside of her grip, and she wrapped her fingers around his.

After a laborious journey trying to find the cinema, which ended up being ironically close to Ezra's apartment, Ezra parked in an open spot in front. The pair walked in, Aria's hand still wrapped in Ezra's, and they decided on "_Casablanca_," one of her favorites.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Once again, Aria watched the movie. Ezra watched Aria. His head was in the clouds, as he concentrated on her soft features as the movie played quietly in the background of his thoughts.

_Ilsa: I can't fight it anymore. I ran away from you once. I can't do it again. Oh, I don't know what's right any longer. You have to think for both of us._

He watched as the tiny corners of her rose lips were pulled towards her eyes, which were squinting with happiness as she whispered another line, concurrently with the movie.

_Ilsa (and Aria): I wish I didn't love you so much._

Ezra saw Aria look up at him in the corner of vision, and he grinned with his eyes. Their hands brushed. This time, though, there was no flinching and pulling away awkwardly. There was no Ella foolishly offering popcorn, as if nothing was wrong. They both laughed quietly at the memories.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria continued to utter the lines she knew of the movie, and she was aware of Ezra continually watching her. There _was_ a reason she chosen this movie. It sounded a bit cliché, what she was about to do, but she thought of the days they had spent together. It felt to her as if nothing had ever changed. Memories of the last few years failed to haunt her anymore. Guilt seemed to flow into her mind less everyday. She felt open with Ezra. She felt secure. He was her best friend. And she figured they should start easing there way back into an actual relationship.

Aria prepared herself, until the lines she had been awaiting slowly arose from the speakers, and she whispered, her gaze no longer on the screen, but on the man beside her.

"_Isla( and Aria): Kiss me" _She added his name in her mind. "_Kiss me as if it were the last time."_

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra looked down at the woman he loved, realization filling his eyes. Her words slithered to his ears, which rung with joy. Ezra turned, placing his hand on the side of her face, and leaned in slowly.

*DING* *DING*

The violent shrill of his cell phone interrupted them, as he struggled through his jacket pocket trying to silence the chime before the other movie-goers became annoyed, along with the one sitting next to him.

No one ever texted Ezra, besides his Hardy occasionally, and his publisher, who actually called. A puzzled Ezra Fitz clicked the phone to see the tiny mail box symbol with a flashing (1) beside it. Opening it quickly, his eyes widened in shock at the sender.

**Sophie Levington- 1:37 PM: We need to talk.**

Ezra could feel Aria's cold gaze on the phone in his hand. He quickly silenced the ringer and slid the back, deep into his pocket, hoping it would disappear.

It didn't.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria watched the rest of the movie in silence, hoping the avalanche would slow down creating time for her to run ahead again.

Too embarrassed to look up at Ezra, she was surprised when she felt his large hand grip hers firmly, suffocating her fingers. She didn't let go though. Neither did he.

When to movie concluded, and the tension from the previous events had risen (whether they had forgotten or tried to forget), Aria walked to the double glass doors of the aging theater with Ezra hand still clutching her own.

She smiled as she expressed her love for the movie to Ezra once again, and he pitched his agreement, and they walked out of the doors, lost in their words.

Rain struck them back, as the heavy water bullets pounded their heads. Aria let a gasp slip through her lips. They were soaked instantly. She attempted to drag Ezra to his car as fast as possible, pulling on his hand, but her actions failed and he stood in his place staring at her, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

He somewhat owed it to her.

"Well, we're already soaked" He whispered, barely audible due to the violent strike of the rain battering the sidewalk.

And he kissed her, once again, in the middle of the New York City sidewalk. He placed his hand on her wet cheeks and kissed her. It wasn't an earth-shaking kiss that froze the city, or that epic lip lock in movies like their first kiss had been, but it was something. He had known he had kissed her a little less than a week ago, but this time was better. Because Ezra knew she had wanted it. He knew she loved him.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria was a happy girl.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

The two drove back, soaked, to Ezra's apartment hand in hand, while the windshield wipers struggled to push the buckets of rain drowning the window aside.

Aria's hand shivered in his, and her body shook in the passenger seat, but the smile never shook from her face as she stared out the frosty window, flinching at the pelting rain.

Ezra unlocked the door to his apartment letting a drenched Aria quickly shuffle in.

"We should probably change" Ezra chuckled, Aria nodding in definite agreement. Rummaging through his dresser, he pulled out some sweat pant and a long-sleeve tee for himself, setting it on the bed, and continued to hunt for something Aria could wear. Aria, helping him, decided on a large sweatshirt of his and some sweat pants, hoping they wouldn't be substantially loose around her waist.

Aria went into the opposite room while Ezra changed in his own. Exiting into the hallway when he was finished, he glanced at the half-open door catching a glimpse of Aria's struggling to make his pants stay up on her thin waist, laughing to himself.

He made his way to the kitchen and began searching through his cluttered cabinets for anything warm to eat. Deciding it was an appropriate time to text Sophie back, he quickly typed her to meet him at his apartment tomorrow, to talk, and she agreed. When Aria appeared in wooden archway of the kitchen, he quickly slid his phone back into his pocket, avoiding another disaster. He couldn't help let a heavy laugh escape his lips. His sweatshirt fell down to her knees and the sleeves of the arms were well past her hands. The pants were no where to be found.

"Hey!" she bellowed at him playfully, lifting her hidden arms, beginning to explain the trouble she endured. "The pants were too loose, but I figured the sweatshirt did a pretty good job anyways…" Ezra took a stride towards her, plucking up one of the sleeves in his fingers, raising he arm along with it. "I like it."

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

The couple spent the rest of the night having dinner, hot cocoa, talking, and reading. Aria couldn't help but feel good wrapped in Ezra's sweatshirt, and his arms, as they sat on the couch reading. Soon after, she gave way her eyelids demands and let them fall to her cheeks, surrendering to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra, deciding Aria shouldn't spend yet another night sleeping uncomfortably on his couch, so he carefully lifted her up and brought her to his bed, trying not to wake her. As he tried to slip away into the guest bedroom, not fully aware of Aria's comfort zone yet, he felt her grasp on his arm tighten, and she rolled over, half asleep, whispering for him to stay. Too tired to even contemplate, Ezra slid in next to her, and she laid her head on his chest, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

Aria had woken up, happier than she had in a while, as she felt Ezra's arm rest on her sweatshirt covered torso. He laughed a little. Aria laughed too, remembering Hardy's stories, although she was awake. Gently kissing him on the cheek, Aria smiled when Ezra's eyes fluttered open, and he dove for her lips. Leaping away, she giggled.

"Not until you get up!" And she danced into the kitchen.

They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally stealing playful glances in the middle of a bite of cereal. Aria slid up from her chair, and walked to the bathroom, yelling back at him, explaining how she was going to attempt to tame her hair. She left the door wide open.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV<p>

Ezra watched as Aria's tiny feet stuck out from his sweatshirt and dragged themselves into his bathroom. He liked having her in his apartment. It felt so… right.

A frail knock echoed through the room as he rose from his seat in curiosity to find out who was standing at his door.

And with that turn of the door knob, Ezra's life went from perfect to bad. Then to worse. Then to disastrous. As if fate lined everything up just so it could give him a blow of pain, one at a time, to make him suffer more.

Bad: There stood Sophie at his doorway, with a look on her face Ezra couldn't decipher. "Ezra" she exclaimed.

Worse: Aria was in the bathroom behind him, with the door wide open, allowing all sounds to easily linger in. Sophie was unaware, although it probably wouldn't have mattered to her.

Disastrous: The three words she uttered then. Perfectly clear.

"Ezra, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHN. Okay, listen, I know there a ton of preggers stories on this site, and I know you sometimes get tired of them, but <span>THIS ISN'T LIKE ANY OF THE OTHERS, trust me.<span> I'll make it good, and interesting, and it's gonna be less about that evil spawn and more about feelings and dealing with it, so please don't lose faith in this story. It'll have may twists, don't worry. ;)**

**Please review, I literally smile huge whenever i read them, even those silent readers! Come on, I'd love to hear your thoughts, suggestions, or just talk on the show! Bye for now!**

**-P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry if you got excited thinking I FINALLY updated, but I'm sorry to say that is not the case. **

**First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you who read and reviewed my story, I never really knew how many people were actually reading until a couple days ago, so it never really hit me that 1,000 of you were reading, (which BLEW MY MIND BTW). **

**I am terribly sorry to say this (in case you haven't realized it already) but I will not be continuing A Book With More Than Words. I would totally love to, I love writing for you guys!, but school started and I am just too loaded down with work, I hardly even have time to sleep (2 AP classes and precalc KILL ME). SO, I'm on winter break right now, and I have some time on my hands (YAY) but I'm not gonna just write 1 chapter only to leave you hanging for another few months! **

**So, I would like to know if anyone would like to continue the story...? I doubt anyone will, but if you do, Private message me, and we can talk! and you can change the ending of the last chapter COMPLETELY. I didn't like the whole pregnancy thing either, so I'm just throwing that out there.**

**I'm really sorry to disappoint you guys, but keep an eye out! I will have a few one/two shots out there in the remaining week. I AM LITERALLY ON PLL WITHDRAWAL! JUST A LITTLE LONGER!**

**I hope you all had/have a wonderful holiday and a happy new year!**

**Sincerely **

**-P**


End file.
